Don't Know How To Love You
by TheSouthLondonShaman
Summary: Vince Noir is in love. He hates it. Howard Moon is most certainly not in love, not at all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vince Noir is in love. Properly, totally, completely in love.

He hates it.

He's Vince Noir, Rock 'N' Roll Star! He isn't supposed to fall in love! He's cool, he's popular. Cool, popular teenage boys aren't supposed to fall in love! They're supposed to have relationships, but not fall in love. Especially not the way Vince has.

Cool, popular teenage boys are not supposed to fall in love with their best friends. Their strange, jazzy, male best friends.

Howard Moon, on the other hand, is unquestionably, undoubtedly, not in love. Howard Moon, boy of action, does not fall in love, no sir. He is not in love. He is definitely not in love with his glittery glam rocker of a best friend.

Anyway, even if he is, there's no way Vince likes him as anything more than that. A friend. Vince Noir is cool. Vince Noir is popular. Vince Noir does not love Howard Moon, and Howard Moon most certainly did not love Vince Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't understand how it's possible for you to put in so little effort and still have all the teachers love you."

"They don't all love me."

"Name one teacher who doesn't love you." Vince thinks for several minutes, struggling.

"That supply teacher we had for English! He hated me!" He announces triumphantly. Howard sighs.

"He did not hate you."

"He did!"

"He didn't."

"He did!"

"He didn't hate you. Just because a teacher doesn't let you spend the lesson eating sweets and doing your hair, it doesn't mean they hate you."

"The other teachers let me!"

"Which proves my point entirely." They sit in contented silence, each thinking about the other.

* * *

'I love him. I really, properly love him.' Vince thinks, astonished.

'Why don't you do something about it, then?' His brain cell says, invading his thoughts.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I just can't. I wouldn't know what to do.'

'Show him that you love him.'

'How do you suggest I do that?'

'I don't know. It's you that has to do it, not me.'

'You are me!'

'Shut up and show him you love him.'

'I can't!'

'Stop being such a wimp!'

'I am not a wimp!'

'Show him you love him.'

'How?'

'Just do it!'

'But-'

'Just do it!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vince sits awake late into the night, trying to work out how to show Howard how he feels. At least, that's what he started out doing. Now he's sitting in the dark, listening to music and thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

What if he messes up? What if he scares him away? What if he laughs? What if…

He doesn't even know how he's going to do it. He can't just tell him. That wouldn't be good enough. He needs something big. Something that'll show Howard exactly how much he loves him.

"_Should I bring him down?_

_Should I scream and shout?"_

The song gives him an idea. It could go horribly wrong, and he would be completely humiliated if it did, but he doesn't care. He knows. He knows how to tell Howard he loves him. His eyes light up, he breaks out in a grin and a plan begins to form in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Vince waits for the perfect moment to put his plan into action. Howard's queuing for his lunch. For once, Vince isn't queuing next to him. Instead, he's standing, hidden, behind the stage that's up at the other end of the hall. It was put up for the school show and still hasn't been taken down. No one knows of his plan, which is exactly how he wants it.

Howard sits down and Vince sees his chance. He walks onto the stage, taking a deep, calming breath. He stands facing the hundreds of eating children, waiting for the right moment. The murmurs quieten and people turn to look at him.

"Howard?" He says. People turn to look at the jazzy teenager, who looks up at Vince.

"What are you doing?" He hisses, horrified.

"I…I've been wondering how to do this for a while now."

"Do what? Vince, what are you talking about?"

"I've got something to say, so I'm going to say it. This one's for you, Howard." He takes another deep breath before beginning.

"I don't know how to love you.

What to do, how to move you.

I've been changed, yes really changed.

In these past few days, when I've seen myself,

I seem like someone else.

I don't know how to take this.

I don't see why you move me.

You're a boy. You're just a boy.

You're not a king. You're just the same

As anyone I know

You scare me so.

Should I bring you down?

Should I scream and shout?

Should I speak of love,

Let my feelings out?

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny,

I should be in this position.

I'm the one who's always been

So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,

Running every show.

You scare me so.

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

You scare me so.

I want you so.

I love you so."

He finishes on a whisper. The whole room is hushed. Howard is standing up, looking at him.

"Love?" He says quietly. Vince nods.

"I love you, Howard."

"Vince, I…"

"Look, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I had to show you how I felt. I had to-"

"Shut up, Vince." Howard says suddenly. "Just shut up."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I love you too!" He exclaims. There's a moment of complete silence.

"You do?" Howard nods.

"I do." Vince bounds off the stage and throws himself into Howard's arms. After a moment of shock, Howard hugs him back. The room suddenly breaks out in applause. Howard begins to laugh. Vince joins him and they stay like that, perfectly happy, and perfectly in love.


End file.
